Ultraman Reuz Final Mix +
Ultraman Reuz Final Mix + (ウルトラマン リえーZ ファイナルミックス+) is a second and the final chapter of Ultraman Reuz series. In this series, it introduce a new secondary Ultra, the one who was a a leader of a Monster group called "Ex-Beast". Due to the defeated of Dark Ketaros, every Keychain Doll has return to its normal state and some of it still exist. Haruto continue his journey to save the seven prodigies Ultra whom their world is in danger from the destruction from Ultraman Gaixus. At the same time, a man in black and a woman in white appear guiding them to not destroy the world. Plot The story take place 4 years after the final battle againts Dark Ketaros, all the Keychain Doll are all revert to their original size and form, no more Keychain Doll nor Spark Doll exist. But a Monster group called "Ex-Beast" appeared to be the one who sent most of the monster attacking the city of Kobe. Now that Ultraman Reuz disappeared, lot's of the people thinks Ultraman "Saga" on earth has end. Daiki believe Haruto still alive but his friend's deny it said that Haruto is dead when the army of Monster attack them, Haruto sacrifise himself and never seeing him again. A mysterious young man name Jun Nazumi and a Young Girl name Natsumi Takaneka who also a new friend of Mikasa and Daiki believe Haruto still alive and well somewhere. Haruto was scene alive and well as well as entering Fuyogawa High School in Kobe which he now live with his uncle, Sukumo Shuuya who he called "Jiiya". Episodes *Episode 1: A New Begining *Episode 2: Rocket Ultra *Episode 3: Pride Of A Hero *Episode 4: Ultraman Taro! *Episode 5: Hey Jiiya, the Master Of Tofu *Episode 6: Ore, Tanjou! Acceleration *Episode 7: When You See Seven, You See Ultra Seven *Episode 8: My Grandmother Visiting!? *Episode 9: Evolution! Gaxus Movie *Ultraman Giz X Ultraman Reuz: Super Ultra Battle *Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown *Ultraman Reuz : Summer Movie Cast *Ultraman Reuz *Ultraman Gaixus Main Cast *Haruto Shuuya : A 19 years old boy and the Human Host Ultraman Reuz. A high school transfer student that live in a city with his uncle, Sukumo Shuuya (Jiiya) after his grandfather's passed away. When he was exploring the mountain, he was attack by Golza Burst and encounter Mikasa who gave him back the Reuz Spark which she kept safe, Haruto successfully transform into Reuz once again. Haruto met Jun and becoming his rival. *Mikasa Inou: Mikasa was a cute and 19 years old girl who become a friend of Haruto and also an ally. She is well known of every inch of Space that she want to see space by her own someday. Mikasa also have love intrest to Haruto thought she never reveal it to him.The girl who become a best friend to Haruto as well as Haruto trusted. *Daiki Watarai : Haruto closest friends, he still the host of Jean-Bot but not using a Keychain Doll to transform, but calling from Space. His aware of himself and believe the dead of Haruto but soon realise he was mistake. He's 19 years old. *Jun Nazumi: The human host of the Ultraman Gaixus. A 19 years old new high school transfer student after Haruto who aware of his identity as Ultraman Gaixus host. He knew Haruto and Haruto knew his identity, soon both of them fight on sunset beside the cliff. He has a mentor name Lee who was persumably dead that gave him the ancient item called the Gaixus Lens. *Natsumi Takaneka: A young girl who have the light path to protect other, but she aware of herself to Takumi who has hold the Item to transform into Ultraman. She is 19 years old. She has a brother who work on Space but never return, she become the most best friends of Jun and the others. Ally *Nitoh Shuuya : Haruto's little brother and was taking care by Haruto grandmother which is Shuuya Kaze wife, Iruma Shuuya. He and Iruma first appeared in Episode 8: My Grandmother visiting!?. Both Nitoh and Iruma has become the hostage of Yapool Greed in odered to defeat Ultraman Gaixus and Ultraman Reuz. *Shuuya Iruma: Haruto's and Nitoh grandmother who taking care of Nitoh after he was born. She is overall 64 years old younger than Kaze who is 67 years old. Iruma sorrowing Kaze death at his 68 years old, she misses him so much as a wife. Iruma and her grandchile Nitoh has become the hostage of Yapool Greed in odered to defeat Ultraman Reuz and Ultraman Gaixus. *Sukumo Shuuya (Jiiya) : Sukumo was Haruto uncle and took care of him after his grandfather Shuuya Kaze passed away years ago. Never forgetting his gramps word, Shuuya was Kaze brother who always help Haruto's family. Of course, Haruto come's from a rich family but after his father die, their items and money goes for charity for Orphan. Sukumo taking care of Haruto in Kobe. *'Sara Mizuhara' : She was an investigator form united states. Once a TLT (Terrestial Liberation Trust) originaly a scientist for BCST. She was the one who assisted Maki ( Human form Of The Next ) versus The One. She return to japan because cathing a signal of unknown space beast. She will appeared in Episode 5 until 18, saving Haruto from the BCST base. She was stuck becoming the host of GiriJean because of her past of The Beast and Ultraman The Next fighting currently make her wan't to destroy Ultraman Reuz, she was later regained herself back even she was destroy by Ultraman Ace Dark Metalium Ray, she still alive. *Pending Force Engage Attack And Resque Squad FEARS (Force Engage Attack And Resque Squad) The new team force form by the Japan Air Self Defence Force to protect Earth and fighting with Ultraman. The new team reborn with new members to protect humanity from E-X Beast and allying with Ultraman's. *FEARS Members: *'Director Hiroshi Hyuga': The director of the team. He incharge to keep the team in peace, especially keeping from fighting each other. He is the former captain of ZAP Spacy and return to Earth as the Director of FEARS. **Commander Nakamura Seiichi: 40 years old former debuty captain. He return in Ultraman Reuz Final Mix as the new Captain on FEARS. He lead the team of new youth members of 5. He's now like tea and play Japanese Chess with one of his member and usuall win causing one of his member been annoyed. **Elly: The expert on computers and analyzing monster attack and weakness. She's lost her memories ever since she was a little girl but she has also a vision of a Being of Dark that haunt her and the one who kill her parent. She is 18 years old, born on July, the same birth date as Marina Suzuki and Mikasa Inou in Final Mix. **'Sakurai Koba (Peko)': Sakurai is a young 20 years old member who tactical genius and often failure. But once he get up, he would never give up again. **'Masahiro Haruna': A 21 years old girl who guns genius. She appear to be loving somebody but due to him becoming a monster, she come into a state of traumatized. Ever since that day, she want to fight to live. **'Sao Fuiiki': A cold guy. 22 years old guy and often drinks Coco-Cola after works or even after wake up. He was graduate from Fuyogawa School and attempt to meet Haruto after saw him on Fuyogawa Uniform. He is the one annoy who loose chess with Captain Nakamura. Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz